Benci (Benar-benar Cinta)
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Kata orang, benci itu plesetan dari kalimat 'benar-benar cinta'. Apakah memang demikian? Kisah ini menceritakan tentang cinta murid SMA yang penuh lika-liku. Persahabatan, kecemburuan, pengkhianatan dan amarah. Cerita yang klasik. "Dasar unggas"/ "Jidat!"/ RnR
1. Permulaan

**Benci (Benar-benar Cinta) © Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated: T

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **WARNING !**

AU, OOC, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo (s)

Don't Like , Don't Read

Please Review…

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, di SMA Swasta Chukyo yang biasanya tenang dan damai agaknya sedikit terusik dengan adanya adu mulut antara 2 orang murid berbeda gender di sekolah yang tersohor di daerah Gifu itu. Murid-murid sekolah nampak mengerubuti dua orang yang sedang berseteru di lorong sekolah.

"Hei, Chicken!"

"Hn? Ada apa Jidat."

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak lihat, ya kalau semua buku yang kubawa menjadi berantakan gara-gara kau menyenggol badanku. Kau sengaja melakukannya, bukan?"

"Hn? Benarkah? Aku kira kamu tadi tiang listrik."

"Tch."

"…"

"Dasar ayam jelek!"

"Landasan pesawat"

"Ayam baka!"

"Tiang listrik"

"Raja Es!"

"Ratu Gosip."

"Apa?! Ratu Gosip? Dasar Unggas!"

"Sakura-chan~,Teme.."sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Gleekk..Naruto yang ingin melerai mereka akhirnya harus menelan ludah karena takut dengan amarah mereka yang meletup-letup seperti gunung Kelud ingin meletus.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, merupakan wakil ketua OSIS dari SMA Chukyo, rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu sangat menarik perhatian. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke sering memanggilnya "Pinky". Sakura menggelung rambut panjangnya hingga bercepol satu, berbeda dengan Tenten yang bercepol dua di kedua sisi kepala. Dahi sakura yang terbilang lebar tertutup oleh poni. Gadis itu memiliki sifat yang mudah marah, cerewet dan pantang menyerah namun begitu dia mempunyai hati yang baik dan setia kawan. Di belakang Sakura berdiri teman-teman perempuannya antara lain Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Mereka berlima tak hanya berwajah cantik namun mereka juga pintar, baik dari sisi akademik maupun dari segi olahraga. Untuk yang disebut terakhir, mereka ikut dalam kegiatan klub bola basket perempuan.

Lalu ada Uchiha Sasuke yang sering disebut 'ayam' oleh Sakura karena mempunyai model rambut emo dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang, merupakan sosok remaja yang mempunyai paras tampan dan pribadi yang dingin serta pintar dalam berbagai mata pelajaran. Hal itu membuat murid-murid perempuan di sekolahnya terpesona dan jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Seperti Sakura, dia mempunyai sederet teman-teman lelakinya, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto, Shimurai Sai, Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru. Mereka semua mempunyai paras yang tampan, tak heran apabila mereka memiliki banyak fansgirl.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan murid SMA kelas 2 yang seringkali bertengkar padahal mereka merupakan sama-sama anggota OSIS. Mereka bersaing dalam segala hal. Bahkan hanya karena masalah sepele, hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah masalah yang besar.

 **Teeettt…! Teeettt…!**

Bel sekolah berdering, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid yang menyaksikan adegan ala sinetron tersebut pun buyar seketika, menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Awas kau, ayam jelek!"

"Terserah kau saja. Pinky."

"Sudah..sudah..kalian berdua ini." ucap Ino seraya berusaha melerai. Sakura lantas segera memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai. Dibantu dengan teman-temannya, buku miliknya telah tersusun rapi kembali.

' _Awas saja kau, tunggu pembalasanku, ayam jelek'_ inner Sakura menggebu-nggebu. Sasuke pun kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh Naruto dan anggota klub basket cowok yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Sakura, hal seperti itu jangan kau jadikan permasalahan. Santai saja." ucap Tenten sambil memakan onigiri buatannya di kelas mereka. Jam pelajaran keempat dikelas mereka saat ini sedang kosong, guru Kakashi yang bertugas mengajar saat ini sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan.

" _No..no..no..no.._ Mana bisa begitu, aku sudah mengajukan jadwal latihan klub basket kita, e-eh seenaknya aja dia juga menyamakan jadwal dengan kita. Bukankah yang seperti itu namanya ada unsur kesengajaan. Dia yang memulai pertengkaran ini." Bantah Sakura sembari ikut mencomot sebuah onigiri Tenten yang tampak menggoda iman itu.

"Haa~h..Terserah kamu saja deh, Sakura. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan." balas Tenten. "Aku ini kan pecinta damai, _peace_..." sambung Tenten sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Yee~… Kamu kan cuma anggota, sedangkan aku Ketua klub bola basket ini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab kalau nanti ada masalah."

"Iya, tapi kan bisa dibicarakan secara baik-baik. Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama keras kepala."

"Dia yang keras kepala, sedangkan aku tidak." sanggah Sakura.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan bola basket Sakura dan teman-temannya.

 **Duk..duk..duk..**

Ino sedang berlatih men- _dribble_ bola.

"Hai teman-teman! Sudah lama latihannya?" ujar Temari semangat saat datang kelapangan basket sambil menenteng tas olahraganya. Dia tidak menghiraukan _deathglare_ dari Sakura.

"Kamu kemana saja Temari? Sudah 20 menit kita mulai. Sana pemanasan dulu!" perintah Sakura pada Temari yang hanya dibalas cengiran saja.

"Iya..iya.. Nona ketua yang manis tapi galak seperti macan." balas Temari sambil melakukan pemanasan. "Nanti tidak dapat pacar lho kalau galaknya minta ampun seperti itu." tambahnya. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu cuma bisa memajukan mulutnya. "Biarin! Week.." balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hinata kemana? Tumben sekali belum datang latihan. Biasanya dia tidak pernah telat." tanya Ino kepada teman-temannya seraya melakukan latihan _shoot_ jarak jauh.

Tenten hanya angkat bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu sedangkan Temari cuma bergeleng-geleng ria.

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Kalian tunggu disini, aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata." ucap sang ketua pada teman-temannya sembari mulai berlari meninggalkan kawannya. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajahnya

"Kenapa harus kau, Sakura? Ada manager yang sebentar lagi akan datang kemari!" seru Ino setengah berteriak namun dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit mencari, akhirnya Sakura menemukan Hinata di belakang taman sekolah. Disitu ia tidak sendirian, ternyata ada Uchiha Sasuke disana!

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan seperti genderang mau perang.

Dia melihat Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah muda kepada Hinata. Samar-samar Sakura melihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah sambil menunduk malu.

' _Apa isi amplop itu '_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. ' _Kenapa jantungku menjadi berdebar kencang seperti ini. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Misa Note :

Fanfic lama yang saya unggah kembali. Ada yang masih ingat? Haha…. :P

Alurnya terlalu cepat-kah?

Indonesia, 17 November 2016

Misa Ozora


	2. Surat

**Benci (Benar-benar Cinta) © Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

AU, OOC

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

I WARN YOU..

PLEASE REVIEW…

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Ingin tahu apakah ada orang lain yang juga melihat kejadian ini. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Keadaannya terbilang sepi, jauh dari jalan yang biasa dilewati oleh para murid. Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Tidak terdengar percakapan diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti biasa, minim ekspresi. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu diam menatap kepergian Sasuke dan nampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Tak berniat menghampiri sahabatnya, Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju lapangan basket untuk berlatih bersama dengan yang lain. Diam seakan-akan tak melihat kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat. Ketika temannya bertanya tentang keberadaan Hinata padanya, dia menjawab,"Aku tidak menemukannya." Berbohong.

.

.

.

Tim basket putri terdiri dari 12 orang dan seorang manager. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata merupakan para pemain inti. Sebenarnya banyak cabang olahraga yang ada di SMA Chukyo ini. Pada akhir semester di kelas dua nanti akan ada penjurusan. Tergantung minat dan bakat, para siswa diizinkan memilih jurusan yang akan mereka ambil. Apakah kelas universitas atau olahraga yang dikhususkan untuk menjadi seorang atlet. Tentu saja akan diadakan tes untuk menentukan apakah mereka lulus atau tidak.

Satu jam sudah mereka melakukan latihan. Dengan membagi menjadi dua grup, mereka melakukan latihan tandingan. Dengan mengenakan rompi warna hijau dan merah untuk menentukan tim yang sama. Semua mendapat giliran untuk berlatih.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku terlambat." ucap suara seseorang dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar karena suaranya kalah dengan suara pantulan bola dan derit gesek sepatu dengan lantai.

"Hinata?" teriak Ino, Tenten dan Temari serempak. Mereka sedang beristirahat di tepi lapangan, mengamati anggota yang lain sedang berlatih. Mereka kira Hinata tidak akan datang untuk berlatih basket pada hari ini. Jelas saja mereka beranggapan begitu karena Hinata tidak memberi kabar apapun. Hinata termasuk tipe gadis yang lemah lembut dan berperilaku santun tapi jangan heran kalau sudah berada di lapangan basket, dia termasuk gadis yang energik dan lincah jadi dapat mengimbangi kemampuan yang dimiliki teman-teman satu timnya. Hal itu menambah nilai plus dimata siswa SMA Konoha untuk menjadikan salah satu pengagumnya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menunduk dan seperti biasa memainkan jemari tangannya. Sakura yang melihat dari seberang lapangan mengamati Hinata yang kini telah menggunakan seragam basketnya. Berbeda saat tadi bertemu dengan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Darimana saja kau, Hinata?" Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat. Mencari tahu keberadaan Hinata disaat mereka sedang berlatih basket tadi. Hinata yang ditanya tampak gugup seperti biasanya. Jemari tangannya bertautan satu sama lain untuk mengurangi rasa grogi yang hinggap pada dirinya kali ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata apabila tersipu malu dan grogi dia akan memainkan jemarinya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"A-ano.. Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar," jawab Hinata dengan nada lirih. Suaranya sangat lembut bagai seorang putri, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat ceplas ceplos.

"Urusan?" kali ini Temari yang bertanya sembari masih mengunyah cemilan yang ada ditangannya untuk mengganti energi yang terbuang setelah latihan. Dan menyelonjorkan kaki yang lelah sambil memijat-mijat kecil.

"I-iya.." sahut gadis hitam berambut panjang itu. Dia kemudian duduk di lapangan basket bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Urusan apa Hinata?" Tenten ikut bertanya sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan handuk. Tampaknya dia berlatih cukup keras kali ini.

"A-a..Ada barang yang tertinggal di kelas jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya." jelas Hinata dengan lancar hingga tidak tampak kebohongan di matanya itu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Hinata berbohong karena dia dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik hati dan jujur. Penjelasan singkat Hinata membuat teman-temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sakura bergabung bersama mereka. Mengambil air mineral dan segera menegaknya.

"Ma-maaf Sakura, aku terlambat. Lain kali aku janji tidak akan seperti ini." tutur Hinata

"Ya, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa." balas Sakura

"Tumben kau pendiam sekali hari ini, Sakura." Ino berkomentar karena melihat ada yang ganjil pada diri Sakura.

"Benarkah? Mungkin terlalu stress untuk menghadapi kompetisi antar sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan tiba." Sakura beralasan untuk menutupi sikap diamnya itu. Senyum paksa sangat terlihat di wajahnya. _Well_ , sebenarnya sebagian dari alasan itu memang benar mengingat kompetisi bola basket antar sekolah sebentar lagi tiba. Dia tidak ingin bercerita tentang kejadian yang barusan dia lihat. Itu adalah rahasia pribadi Hinata. Ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tak hanya tim basket putri, regu basket putra yang dipimpin Sasuke pun bernasib sama.

"Haa~h..Ayo teman-teman! Kita berjuang sekuat tenaga. _Ganbatte_!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya dan juga teman-temannya. Tangan kanannya mengepal ke udara.

"Yosh!" Jawab teman-temannya serempak dan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Taburan bintang di angkasa menambah keelokan langit malam di Tokyo. Kelap-kelipnya menjadi tontonan yang tak menjemukan bagi gadis berambut gulali yang bersender pada balkon kamar yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Angin malam yang dingin bertiup sepoi seolah mengajaknya untuk segera beranjak tidur namun hal itu tak mengurungkan niat gadis itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

Jemari tangannya yang lentik membuka-buka 'jendela' di menu HP _touchscreen_ -nya. Mendengus bosan sesekali membuka galeri foto yang ada disitu. _Earphone_ terpasang dengan manis dikedua telinganya. Mendengarkan lantunan lagu dari Selena Gomez yang dapat membuat _mood_ nya kembali bagus.

Entah apa yang dipotret oleh Matsuri –manager tim basket putri, sewaktu mereka sedang berlatih dengan menggunakan hp miliknya tiga hari yang lalu. Terlihat disitu ada gambar Ino sedang mengoper bola kearah Temari, Hinata yang berusaha merampasnya, Tenten yang sedang menghadang Ino dan tunggu dulu. Apa itu? Sesuatu menarik perhatian Sakura. Sengaja atau tidak, Matsuri mengambil gambar Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang berlatih juga. Si pantat ayam itu masih saja terlihat keren dengan seragam basket dan peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia bekerja cukup keras untuk latihan kali ini. Pesonanya tak pernah surut meski dalam keadaan berantakan sekalipun. Sakura akui kalau Sasuke memang tampan tapi tetap saja….menyebalkan. Huh. Sial. Andai saja posisi Ketua OSIS dia dapatkan, pasti dia dapat menyuruh-nyuruh Sasuke seenaknya.

Apa sih yang dipikirkannya. Segera dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran yang mengganggunya. Namun tanpa disadarinya, seulas garis tipis melengkung keatas di bibir ranumnya. Dasar pantat ayam. Tak menyangka kalau ia berani "menembak" Hinata. _'Awas saja kalau sampai membuat Hinata menangis.'_ batin Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke Point of View (POV)_

Ahhh~…Segar sekali setelah mandi. Berada dibawah guyuran air shower yang hangat benar-benar membuat tubuhku rileks. Kuusap rambut basahku dengan handuk agar cepat kering. Kalian tahu, rambutku ini adalah salah satu daya tarikku yang dapat menjerat setiap perempuan yang melihatku. Selain wajah tampanku tentu saja. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Badanku juga oke, cobalah lihat di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarku ini. Yaa..meskipun belum terlihat _six-pack_ , sih. Tapi cukup berotot kok sampai membuat para fans menjengkelkanku menatap penuh pesona padaku. Namun seketika aku merasa begitu sebal ketika si _pinky_ sialan malah mengatakan tentang model rambutku yang seperti err..-pantat ayam? Yang benar saja. Gaya rambut cetar membahana tiada duanya seperti ini disandingkan dengan pantat seekor ayam betina? Dasar jidat lebar! Apa kau sadar jidatmu itu seluas landasan pesawat. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur, dengan jidat selebar itu dia mampu meraih peringkat pertama saat kelas 1, mengalahkanku. Tch! Dia memang menyebalkan.

Setelah berganti pakaian santai, aku mendudukkan diriku diranjang empuk nan nyaman. Menggenggam sebuah handycam yang tadi kugeletakkan di meja belajar. Untung saja kakak bodohku yang usil itu tidak mengambilnya ketika aku sedang mandi tadi.

Kubuka video rekaman ketika aku dan teman-temanku sedang berlatih basket yang sempat Lee –manager kami, abadikan. Dengan melihat video latihan ini aku bisa menilai timku bermain. Kekurangan permainan individual yang bisa segera diperbaiki mengingat tak lama lagi kompetisi bola basket antar sekolah akan segera diadakan.

Setelah melihat hasil rekaman itu, dahiku seketika berkerut, alis bertautan satu sama lain. Apa-apaan si Lee itu. Dalam video yang berdurasi 30 menit itu kenapa kebanyakan malah merekam latihan tim basket putri. Dan kenapa juga merekam si _Pinky_ sialan itu. Oh ya, kata Kiba karena Lee lagi jatuh cinta dengan si gadis berisik itu jadi mumpung ada kesempatan, dia diam-diam merekamnya. Cih.

 _Uhm, not too bad_. Sakura ternyata lihai juga bermain basket. Tembakan _three_ _point-_ nya melesat sukses masuk kedalam keranjang. Gerakannya lincah. Dia tersenyum puas dan memekik girang. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat asal serta menyisakan beberapa anak rambut dengan keringat yang mengucur menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Eiittss… Apa yang kubilang barusan? Manis? Sejak kapan si monster itu berwajah manis. Badan juga seperti lidi begitu. Udah galaknya setengah mati juga. Ampun deh kalau punya pacar seperti dia. Mampus tuh orang yang bakalan jadi suaminya di masa depan.

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tsk! Dasar rambut gulali menyebalkan. Segera saja kumatikan handycam karena aku melirik pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan waktu setengah sebelas malam. Kunyalakan lampu tidur dan segera beranjak ke alam mimpi. Aku menguap dan segera menarik selimut hingga ke bagian dada. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

 _Sasuke POV End_

 _._

' _Apa-apaan ini?'_

Seorang gadis cantik sedang meremas kertas yang kini tengah digenggamnya. Sedikit raut kekecewaan terpatri di wajah putihnya. Dia merasa telah dipermainkan, hatinya sakit. "Aku kira dia, tapi ternyata…bukan." Lirih gadis itu. Segera dia usap kembali kertas yang tidak berdosa agar kembali seperti semula namun nampaknya usaha itu sia-sia saja, si kertas masih menampakkan guratan-guratan hasil remasan tangan putihnya. Hinata segera melipat kembali dan memasukkan kembali kertas yang telah diremasnya ke dalam amplop berwarna merah muda. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Tak disangka kebenaran dari isi surat tersebut telah merobek hatinya. Tak sesuai dengan harapan. Dia harus kuat. Dua hari lagi dia harus memberi jawaban di atap sekolah sesuai dengan yang telah dijanjikan. Dia khawatir akan menyakiti hati seseorang. Tapi apa daya, hati Hinata telah tertambat pada seseorang yang telah menjadi primadona di hatinya.

"Aku menyukaimu….Sasuke-kun." ucapnya lirih dengan menggenggam surat itu di kedua tangannya. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberi review ^^

Indonesia, 10 Februari 2017

 **Misa Ozora**


End file.
